


Poachers

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: Poachers, First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, masturbation watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants to know what really happened between Jim and Tommy on the boat and what it means for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poachers

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hong Kong Bloodshed movies. They have a lots of homoerotic subtext as in brutal violence mixed with forbidden desires. Today you would call it super-bromance.  
> I always felt that the writer of the episode Poachers loves them too. So in this tradition I wrote this manly lovestory.  
> I saw a lot of macho flirting between Jim and Tommy, while the girl was pushed aside. Blair would have been very curious about Jim's and Tommy's unlikely bonding.  
> Big spoilers for Poachers. This is Jim/Tommy which leads to Jim/Blair.  
> I have to thank my betareader MoonShadow for helping me with this. Also Margie with helping with the original dialoge.

The black limo reached the tall building. So far the undercover job was working perfectly. Jim glanced at Elaine, his partner in this assignment. He could see her suppressed excitement and he didn't like it. Didn't like it all. 

They were led into an elegant penthouse decorated all in white and were seated near the large windows. It was the safest place to be - back not exposed and a clear view of the whole area. Tommy Woo whispered in Cantonese to his hired muscle. Dressed all in black, the young man looked handsome and ruthless. Though his face betrayed nothing, Jim felt the fingers of worry beginning to work his neck muscles. 

"We have a problem here. One of you is wearing a transmitter," Tommy said with a mocking half smile to his waiting guests. 

"Now why would I go and do something stupid like that?" Jim asked feign annoyance. 

He was nervous. Why was he accusing them? He already suspecting something must gone wrong. The Volvo with Blair and Rafferty hadn't followed them. 

Tommy was unimpressed. He snapped with his fingers at one of his men. 

"The signal is already being jammed. So no one is coming to your rescue. Give me the transmitter or I'll have my men find it." Tommy threatened with a cold voice. 

Irritated but desperate to save the situation, Jim stood up to offer a body search. 

"Help yourself!" 

Tommy had watched them booth carefully and was drawn to the impassive face of the woman. 

"Her first." He ordered. 

The moment Tommy had said that, Jim knew everything. Her closed, stubborn face was giving her away. He let his arms fall down in defeat. He couldn't trust this woman any more than the criminal they were supposed to be chasing together. 

"Here it is," She said as she tore the bug from her collar. 

Jim sighed in contempt. Shit! She was acting stupidly, throwing away an opportunity like this with such an obvious trick. She had bragged about her undercover work but she was acting like a rookie. 

"I think you better leave. I don't deal with the police." 

"We are not ..." She tried weakly. 

Jim had enough. He cut her short. 

"That narwhal tusk is worth about 6000 dollars. Now that's an awful lot of trust for some people we don't really know. Now that locator is just an insurance policy. I'm sure you can understand that." He said it with all the nonchalance he could muster. 

They hadn't threatened them to kill them. It was worth it to try and save the situation. 

Tommy smiled at Jim's bravado. 

"Now, you can be telling me the truth or, as a man once said, 'All warfare is based on deception'." 

"Didn't that man also say: the valiant fight, the cautious defend and the wise council." Jim countered, smiling himself now. 

He began to admire the smuggler's style. Tommy's smile broadened at Jim's remark but he turned away to hide the growing attraction he was feeling for the 'long nose'. 

"So you know Sun Tzu - that's very good. But that still doesn't mean I can trust you," Tommy said, smiling too. 

Elaine finally took the ball up and brought their informant in. 

"Have you ever done business in Tacoma? With Keith Roarke?" She said. 

"We've run into each other." Tommy affirmed. 

Regaining some of her smugness, she sounded overconfident. "Call him. He'll vouch for us ." 

But Tommy was far more interested in the tusk and the handsome poacher who recited ancient Chinese philosophers. He took the bone up, studied it. 

"This is very good specimen. If I decided to do business, I'll get in touch. Nice to have met you Mr...?" 

"Tanner. Jim Tanner." Jim answered. 

"And I'm Elaine." She added. 

"Should we make an arrangement, I'll be dealing just with you." 

He didn't trust the woman and didn't like her. And obviously his guests didn't trust each other either. Jim Tanner had been genuinely surprised by the bug. It seemed unlikely that they were cops. Cops wouldn't be that stupid. Sensing the other man's reluctance to deal with Elaine, Jim nevertheless insisted. 

"Well, that won't work because we're partners." He said. 

"We're more than partners, we're married. So either you deal with both of us or not at all. Right, darling?" Elaine aggressively stepped up. 

She was sensing the beginning connection between the two men. She knew if she didn't push she would be out of the deal. 

Tommy had to grin at Jim's open annoyance. He liked the man even more when he saw his suffering expression. 

"That's right." Jim sounded like his arm was being twisted. 

"My man will take you back to your car," Tommy said and accompanied them to the door. 

On his way out Jim noticed a man standing outside on the balcony hiding behind large plants. He was quite sure it was Ho Ng. When they arrived at the waiting limousine, he tried to listen in on the conversation taking place on the balcony. What he heard was enough to confirm that they were on the right track. 

* * *

While Tommy make plans for his next voyage, he mused over his situation. When he had argued with Ho Ng about the merchandise, he admitted to himself it was far more his attraction to this stranger than the need for money that would make this deal appealing. He was looking forward to meeting the gorgeous poacher again even when his wife trailed along. He had to smile when he remembered the desperate expression in Jim Tanner's eyes. He was sure the woman had pulled the trick with the bug of her own accord and Tanner had covered her to save face in front of him. But the other man in this picture, Ho Ng, frightened him. He was in deep shit with this madman. Ho Ng was his partner and was already threatening violence if he couldn't come up with the merchandise he needed. Ho Ng was a crazy, dangerous man who killed people on a whim. Tommy was a part time smuggler, a man of honor only fulfilling the wishes and needs of his family. If things went wrong, he had to call his family for help. It would be his failure when the bloodshed began. Ho Ken would take over and he would be expected to die honorably to save the reputation of the clan. 

* * *

Elaine's stupid stunt with the bug had made Jim furious. If Blair hadn't stepped between the two of them, everything would have fallen apart right there and damn the commissioner who had ordered the cooperation with the fish and wildlife department and the Cascade PD. Since he couldn't strangle her, he tried another strategy. He smothered his anger when she invited him to dinner and tried his best charms. Blair's comment had left him thinking. Not that he had been right about Jim being attracted to her. Blair was always getting it completely wrong about who he was really interested in. It was Blair, of course. But was he right about her being interested in him? He needed to know what kind of tricks she was now planning. He didn't have the slightest interest in ending up as shark food because of her ambitions. At dinner, he brought up Blair's comment with his best false smile and faked reluctance, drawing back immediately, playing the shy, tough cop. She took the bait and fell into his trap. 

* * *

Tommy agreed to the deal and they set the exchange for a location on the docks. The Chinese showed up with his boat and invited them on board. Jim tried hard to conceal his nervousness when he climbed on the ship. This was the critical moment and Tommy hadn't showed up yet. He felt a bit at loss here, alone, without his Guide. His little guppy. That endearment had slipped out a few days ago as he watched the friendly banter between Simon and Blair. But Blair had been oblivious as always, much too preoccupied not to slip and fall into the cold water. Jim searched for some sign of his guide on the wharf. He spotted Blair's hair flying wildly in the stormy breeze and Jim was relieved to realize that even at this distance, Blair was an anchor for his senses. 

Tommy was restless. He had already stayed too long and he needed the shipment now. Ho Ng was breathing down his neck. He had faked self-confidence in front of the man but it was clear that Ho Ng didn't trust him anymore. 

"Welcome to the Island Commander." He greeted his guests. 

"This is yours?" Elaine asked surprised. 

"More or less. I leased it for business. Keith Roarke tells me you're good people. Merchandise is first rate." 

Tommy smiled, his people were giving him the thumbs up sign. Jim felt the ship lurching under him as the engines roared to life. Slowly the ship pulled away from the docks. 

"Why are we moving?" Jim asked with a nervous smile. 

"Oh, it's better to do our business to a more secure location." 

"But what about the merchandise?" Elaine asked. 

"Oh, your men were given a boat and directions to met us." Tommy shrugged. 

"That wasn't part of the plan." Jim stated. 

Tommy grinned at the look on Jim's face. 

"Plans change. I didn't think you'd object." 

"No. No problem here." Jim answered flatly. 

No problem. No way. Jim's guts tightened. Open water. Without Blair. Oh god. Tommy Woo could do with them what ever he wanted. They wouldn't even find the corpses. There had been a gleam in the eyes of this man he couldn't quiet place. He was up to something besides the contraband, he was sure. And he would find out sooner than he liked. 

"Good. The captain tells me the ride should be a really calm one. This way please." He escorted his guests under deck. 

After stepping down a narrow staircase, they had settled in the small mess of the ship. Jim sat down opposite Tommy in defensive posture with legs and arms crossed, trying desperately to look casual. Here inside the ship he didn't have to see how far from the land they were. Tommy sensed Jim's distress and tried to lighten the mood. He realized the other man was worried and guarded because of the deliberate way he had changed the plans. He wanted him to relax a bit. 

He had dreamed of having this tall, controlled man. He was realistic enough to knew he could not get anywhere with him but he would at last try to enjoy his company as long as he could and draw comfort from his strength. He had hired an excellent cook and had dragged him along to impress his guest. 

Proudly, Tommy announced, "We have a very special dinner prepared for you tonight. We have bear paw soup, baked rock cod, sea cucumber, all local." 

He was relieved when Jim showed interest in the food. 

"It looks delicious." Elaine said politely. 

"Yes." Jim agreed, much more enthusiastic. 

"Try the heron egg." He offered." They are very, very good." 

Jim had relaxed a bit. That Tommy dished up an excellent meal was a good sign. Jim knew from experience it was difficult and messy to kill someone over a good dinner. But he sensed that Tommy was after something other than just the deal. He decided to watch this man carefully and play the perfect guest. 

Tommy turned his attention towards his silent guest. 

"So, I was surprised that a poacher like yourself would know Sun Tzu." 

Suddenly Jim realized what the guy wanted. He could smell faint traces of male arousal in the air, so faint that they were almost overpowered by the spicy food. Jim played along, relieved now that he knew what the strange behavior of his host was about. 

"You know him and you're a smuggler." He gave him a soft smile. 

Tommy felt encouraged at the playful reply. 

"Ever read Mihamoto Musashi?" Tommy asked in a suggestive way. 

"Five ways of strategy. A favorite of mine. Ground, water, wind, fire and void." Jim answered with a distant voice unbidden pictures coming up in his mind. 

"Very good. Ever mastered them?" Tommy grinned. 

They were talking about something very different than war now. 

"Not completely." He said modestly. 

Tommy got the impression Jim wasn't making this up. The brief flicker of emotions that had surfaced in that stony face were enough evidence for him to believe in Jim's struggle to master them. 

But Elaine mocked him anyway and made a face. She was increasingly bored by the men's talk. 

"Sun Tzu, Musashi were writers. They wrote about the philosophy of war." Jim explained trying not to shut out Elaine. 

"Well, to Sun Tzu life was war. One was either in battle or training for it. Mihamoto believed the way of the warrior is acceptance of death and the cause of duty." 

Jim took up the challenge. 

"We can't forget what Gandhi said: the true warrior does not die killing." He said. His bright, laser sharp eyes belying his soft words. 

Tommy smirked at Jim. He couldn't believe the change in the behavior. Jim had come out of his defensive posture and flirted with him. 

"Gandhi. You don't seem like a man who practices non-violence." 

With his eyes, Tommy was making a clear offer. Jim suddenly had an image of the man looming over him, possessing him with that wild look in his black eyes. He felt his groin tighten. 

"Well, in life I'm a pragmatist, in my heart I'm an idealist. Like Patton himself once said." Jim responded. 

He looked away, avoiding the attractive face and questioning look that bored holes into his soul. He wanted to soothe this man to save himself. 

Elaine had enough macho flirting. She sat up. 

"I got a favorite quote too." She told the guys." It's Coco Chanel, and it goes: as long as you know that most men are children you know everything." 

Both men gave each other a knowing smile and clicked their tea cups together as a toast. 

"Of course." Tommy said politely. 

Jim was feeling at ease. He had at last solved the riddle of Tommy Woo. 

"Heron eggs, sweetheart?" Elaine offered the treat. 

She wanted to remind him why they were here, that she was supposed to be his wife and he shouldn't make a pass at the bad guy. In vain, she tried to break the spell between the two men. 

"After you," Jim said with a forced smile. 

They ate and talked and had a good time. Tommy was a charming and entertaining host. After dinner Tommy brought them to their room. Jim couldn't hide his anticipation and hope in his face. 

"Well, here it is. It's modest but comfortable. See you in the morning." Tommy said. 

"Thank you." Jim answered. 

Elaine was still worried. She couldn't understand why Jim was suddenly so relaxed about Tommy. He didn't seem to want to trust her but he was behaving like old friends with Tommy. 

"'In the morning'? Why are we going so far out?" 

"Hard to tell. He's probably just being cautious." 

Jim looked after the departing man. Now way he was going to tell her the truth about the young Chinese. The woman was dumb enough to do something foolish again. He was utterly relaxed and a bit astonished when Tommy let them alone with out trying to spend more time with him. 

Elaine had refused to accept his offer of the single bed in the room. Now she was lying on the floor talking about the moon. He mused over Tommy and his vibrant, youthful body. He compared him to another body he wanted to posses. Sandburg didn't have the predatory, mocking gleam in his eyes that Tommy did. The barely contained power of the young Cantonese excited him. He doubted that Tommy was sleeping either. And poor Sandburg was probably scared shitless about him. Elaine's voice changed to a softer tone. He realized she was about to make a pass on him. 

"Ever since the dinner, I've been thinking about what...what you said, well, not what you said, actually what Sandburg said, I guess I've just been wondering." She said. 

He wasn't in the mood for her amateurish attempt. Suddenly, his sense of smell kicked in. 

"I smell smoke!" 

"I don't smell anything." 

He opened the door and stepped out. He heard voices coming nearer when he noticed smoke pouring from a hatch nearby. He opened the hatch door and was assaulted by the sharp stench of burning plastic and rubber. Tommy appeared carrying a large fire extinguisher. 

"Is there any other way into this room?" He asked Tommy. 

"No, just this hatch." Tommy shook his head and turned to address his men. "Move!" 

Just then, Jim heard a faint heartbeat. "Quiet, Quiet. There is somebody breathing. There's someone inside." 

Tommy ordered silence. He looked surprised when Jim went into the smoke filled room. He followed him immediately. Jim crouched down searching through the room, Tommy at his side. 

"Smoke is too thick. I can't see anything." Tommy thought it was hopeless. They had to save themselves. 

Jim dilated his pupils and extended his visual range until he could make out the form of a man laying on the floor. 

"There's somebody down there. I think he is unconscious." 

Jim climbed down, Tommy right after him. He couldn't believe what he was doing, following this man down into a burning ship. Then he saw the man too and the burning box. Jim knelt beside the unconscious man. Tommy worked to extinguish the fire which immediately went out. The danger was over, his ship was saved. 

"He's alive!" Jim stated and tried to get the man up. 

They dragged the unconscious man from the room and somebody brought the first aid kit. The man's arm was broken and Jim splinted it as best he could. Elaine came to help them. Tommy was in awe. 

"You risked your life to save my engineer." 

"Well, he needed help." Jim dismissed. 

Tommy stared at him in blank admiration. This man was just gorgeous in his black, tight T-shirt which outlined his muscular chest and strong arms. Jim noticed the hungry look when he fastened the bandage. His cock stirred at the closeness of the man, his different smell. 

"It's gonna be all right. You okay?" 

The man nodded. 

"Thanks!" Tommy murmured. 

"I was just brewing some green tea. Do you want some?" Tommy asked when Jim wanted to return to his room. 

"Yeah, sure!" Jim was afraid Elaine would jump his bones the moment they were alone. 

Tommy looked expectantly at Elaine. 'Green tea', nah. She thought. 

"Thanks but I'll go back to bed." She shot Jim a short, speculative look and went back to her room. 

Ellison might think he could get some information out of the man but she was convinced Tommy was far too cautious to speak about business. 

Tommy led Jim to his small cabin. It was cramped with boxes. The walls were full of pictures and maps. At one side hung a small, bright red shrine to a General whose name Jim couldn't remember. He did remember the man was the protector of the police. Strange. There was no empty chair and Jim sat down at the narrow bed. Tommy brought a small tablet with tiny cups and a iron tea pot. He sat down at the other side of the bed and placed the tea between them. Then he slipped out of his shoes and tucked his feet under his legs. Jim did the same and curled himself on the small bed. Tommy served him tea and they sipped a bit. 

"Not bad." Jim admitted. 

His throat was still scratchy form the smoke. Tommy's room reminded him of Sandburg's. 

"Special mixture from my grandmother." Tommy smiled proudly. 

He missed his family. Little things like tea was part of keeping his connection to home. 

"So, what do you do besides smuggling?" It was blunt, but meant to tease. 

Tommy grinned. 

"I don't have much time for pleasure. I actually run a real import business. But sometimes I get on my bike and just drive." Tommy joked with a dreamy face. 

"You have a bike? I would love to drive a motorcycle but I don't have time." Jim regretfully added. 

"In Hong Kong the streets are too crowded to really let the bike run free. So I enjoy to drive on the open highways here. There is nothing to compare to having something wild and powerful under you." His voice had turned husky. 

Jim gave him a long speculative look which slowly melted into unveiled desire. Tommy shoved the tray from the bed and lunged forward. He claimed the mouth of the tall long nose until they had to separate for air. They writhed against each other until Tommy tried to move and overbalanced. He fell backwards and Jim tried to catch him. Tommy landed on his back on the floor, feet still on the bed. Jim flailed helplessly for a few seconds before he too toppled. Tommy giggled hysterically, Jim groaned. 

"This is so stupid. Why don't we stay on the floor?" With those words, he turned. 

He embraced Tommy fiercely and plundered his mouth. Tommy's hands were drawing a restless pattern on Jim's back. He pulled Jim's T-shirt up and shoved his hands in his boxers as far as he could manage to begin kneading the muscular ass. For a split second, Jim thought that this was the moment to either draw back or go on. Jim surrendered to his desire immediately as Tommy's hand came around searching his hard cock. When he had found his prize Jim growled and tried to pull Tommy farther underneath him. Tommy had never imagined that this cold man would be so passionate and wild, like a strong beast. What a powerful spirit. He longed to drink his essence. Jim sat up on his knees. 

"Too many clothes!" He breathed and pulled his shirt over his head. 

"Good!" Tommy whispered at the sight of the hairless chest. 

He didn't like the dark fur white men often had. Jim stood up and shucked down his pants and boxers leaning over Tommy who was just drooling. 'Oh gods, this man is perfect.' Jim sat on the bed and looked down at the mesmerized man. Jim had dreamed of this look on Blair's face, but now he was here and this beautiful, young man wanted him. 

"What are you waiting for?" He teased. 

Tommy snapped out of his dream and got up. He enthusiastically tore off his clothes of and crawled next to Jim on the bed. Tommy stroked lightly over one of Jim's nipples and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. 

"I want to taste you!" 

Jim only nodded, his eyes bright. His groin was on fire. Tommy crouched down between the powerful thighs and pulled his legs until Jim's hip rested at the edge of the mattress. Tommy nuzzled his crotch then slung his arms around Jim's waist and began to worship the impressive dick. Jim gripped the blankets. It had been a while since a man had gone down on him. 

"Oh shit!" He clenched his teeth till they hurt. 

He forgot to breathe and suddenly choked when Tommy released him for a moment. He breathed deeply, then Tommy dived in again and swallowed his cock again. 

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jim was on the brink of pain. 

When Tommy scraped his teeth along his dick, Jim came with a howl. Tommy swallowed everything of the powerful essence of Jim. He proudly looked up at his sated lover. Jim had gone limp and was breathing heavily. 

"You devil!" 

Tommy's smug grin widened. He went to his desk and retrieved a tube and ring. Tommy offered Jim the tube of lube. 

At Jim's puzzled look, he asked: "You need to prepare yourself, don't you?" 

Jim nodded and began awkwardly to stretch his hole while Tommy rummaged for condoms. He found some on a shelf. He ripped one open, slipped the cock ring over and rolled the black condom over his cock. 

"Oh, I see, a conservative Chinese." Jim smiled. 

Tommy leaned back and tried to drag Jim over him. But Jim almost fell from the bed. He caught himself with one arm half way down. 

"We are going to break our necks." Jim mumbled. 

"Don't complain so much." Tommy pinched him. "Leave one foot down on the floor." 

Both men let one foot rest on the floor. Straddled by Jim, Tommy grabbed Jim's hips and, with surprising strength, pulled him over his groin and down. Balancing on Tommy's shoulders, Jim let himself sink down on the hard cock until it was buried to the hilt. Jim tucked his bent leg beneath the smaller man. Tommy pinched his nipple again. 

"It's not so difficult, you see!" He teased. 

"Damn. I'm not young enough for gymnastics like this anymore." 

Tommy laughed. "Okay, old man. Move!" 

Jim gripped a railing over his head and started to fuck himself on Tommy's cock. Three hard, then three soft strokes, changing the rhythm with every turn. Tommy tried to match his movements and Jim angled himself a bit to rub the cock over his prostate. He gasped and shuddered with every stroke. Tommy gripped Jim's cock and was pumping hard. He was going insane with the sight of the powerful, big body towering over him, writhing and rocking in ecstasy. Pearls of sweat ran down Jim's trembling muscles. Tommy leaned forward to lick between the pecs and at the hard nipples. When Jim felt close to coming, he stopped and laid his free hand around Tommy's throat. Pressing slightly, he shoved Tommy's head back until he could reach with his tongue inside his hot mouth. Tommy, desperate, clawed Jim's back marking him with deep, red lines. Tommy pushed his tongue to the same rhythm he had used on Jim's cock. Tommy moaned, the gentle rocking of Jim's hips drove him to brink and back at the same time. When Jim felt a slight softening of Tommy's dick inside him he started his fucking again. And again. 

After a while Jim couldn't stand it anymore. His movements became frantic. He wanted this to last but the sight of the young man twisting and groaning under him was too much. He threw his head back, clenching all his muscles and rode down hard and came. The spasms of the bigger man undid Tommy and with a strangled cry he came too. He embraced Jim fiercely and pressed himself at Jim as much as he could. Jim was supporting them both now, sure he would rip the handle from the wall at any moment. Slowly they came down. Tommy nuzzled his chest and licked at the cooling semen from Jim's orgasm. Jim tried to untangle himself but his legs were cramped. Tommy noticed it and both laughed, exhausted. Jim gently traced Tommy's face and bent to kiss him light on the mouth. They helped each other up. Tommy stretched out on the small bed and lay on his side. 

"Come here." He patted the bed. 

Jim looked doubtfully at the small space. With a sigh he laid down. Tommy tucked him in front of him so they were back to chest. Jim rested his head on Tommy's arm. Drawing closer, he draped his limps around Jim. They laid snuggled together like puppies. Tommy nestled his face in Jim's neck and drew the blanket over their heads. Jim was sweetly exhausted. Tommy's presence was distraction enough to let him forget all the noises of the ship and he fell asleep. 

* * *

Several hours later he awoke, puzzled. It took some time to register where he was and who was clinging to his back. He peered cautiously from under the blanket. It was dawn. He could still smell land. A feeling of depression washed over him. Soon everything would be over and Tommy would be arrested. Maybe the young smuggler could make a deal with the police. But this was unrealistic, to protect his family he would have to keep silent and to go to jail. Tommy sensed Jim's brooding. Reality was catching up. Soon they would be separated and would meet again . He kissed Jim's nose. 

Jim nibbled in return at his ear and noticed a fresh cut. "What's that?" 

"That's Ho Ng trademark. He likes to push me around to prove who's boss." 

Jim looked in Tommy's face. The young man was caught between the police and Ho Ng. If anything went wrong, Tommy would have to pay the price. 

"Do you think he would kill you?" 

"Yes, he is crazy enough." Tommy nuzzled Jim's throat. "But then my family would come and take revenge. My elder brothers and uncles would not let him get away with it. He may be a big fish but he does not have a big clan behind him." 

"You mean a Triad?" 

Tommy snorted. "Whatever you want to call it. For me it's just my family." 

After dawn, they got up. The cook's aid brought tea. When they went up on deck, Elaine's face was composed and gave nothing away of what she might think. 

"Your friend must have overslept." Tommy stated, a slight tinge of doubt in his words. 

They looked around searching for Blair and Rafferty. Jim concentrated and heard the boat coming nearer. 

"There he is." 

Jim was surprised to see Blair alone was steering the boat. 

"Where's Rafferty?" Elaine asked. 

"Ah. Well, he wasn't feeling well. The little sickness he used to get when he was a kid. It flared up again, real bad." Blair obfuscated. 

Jim sensed Blair's distress behind the words. Something serious had happened. The young man seemed to be unsettled when he climbed on the ship. However there was no time for Jim to worry he heard the other boat approach. 

"How you guys doing?" 

Nobody listened to Blair's question. 

"There's another boat coming." 

"Ho Ng is here." Tommy said with a grimace. Dread turned his stomach. "Let's do our business here and getting him off my ship before he cuts my other ear." 

Ho Ng came boarded, his own associates never more than a step behind. His men moved to open the boxes on the boat and examined the merchandise. Satisfied with what they had found, Ho Ng's assistant nodded to him to confirm the quality. Tommy smiled hopefully. 

"Good shipment. Quality merchandise. But I wouldn't expect anything less from undercover police." Ho Ng sneered and drew a gun. 

Tommy looked at him in shock and eyed the gun. Jim kept calm and smiled softly. 

"I think you've made a mistake. Tell him, Tom." Jim urged. 

Blair looked around nervously. 

"I know these people, Ho Ng. I told you I had them checked." Tommy assured. 

"By Keith Roarke, an informant?" Ho Ng mocked. 

"That's impossible!" Tommy dismissed. 

Dread filled him. He could see the truth in Jim's face. He could also see the friendship and the regret. Fate had placed them here. In these circumstances, they were enemies. In a different world they would brothers. 

"Not according to a man I found on a rock off Sackett's island." Ho Ng explained. 

"That guy, he is a liar, man, he was gonna rip you off." Blair jumped in. 

"For that information I've let him live. But Mr. Rafferty was too greedy. He wanted to be my partner. And that's one too many. The fish have him now. Elaine Walters of the US Department of Fish and Wildlife. Detective James Ellison and his partner Blair Sandburg of the Cascade police," Ho Ng said. 

Elaine blanched. Jim felt Tommy's eyes boring into his soul, accusing him. Jim's face went blank. He felt ashamed. Blair shook his head. He had messed this up and now they all were going to die. There was a brutal coldness as Tommy stared at Jim. 

"We have to get out of here before the authorities move in." 

"I agree but first we have to get rid of these witnesses," Ho Ng stated. 

"No!" Tommy exclaimed. 

He couldn't do that. Not after last night. This was a policeman and he had only done his job. He owed Jim for saving his engineer's life and for saving his boat. 

"Tommy, don't be stupid. If we don't kill them, they can identify us." Ho Ng was desperate. 

"As poachers. Not as murderers," Jim intoned. 

"The U.S. government will be after you for the rest of your lives," Elaine stated. 

"With what proof?" Ho Ng demanded. 

"We were seen getting on Tommy Woo's boat." Jim explained. 

Tommy stared at him in disbelieving eyes. 

"Tommy will say he put ashore somewhere and unfortunately you disappeared." He began to become impatient. 

This wasn't the way he had expected things to play out. 

Jim was desperate. He tried to reach Tommy, wanted him to listen to him. This wasn't about cop and smuggler anymore. 

"Don't you see what he is trying to do, Tommy? I mean, the only one we're connected to here is you. You are the one the feds will come after and once we are dead, he is gonna kill you." 

Jim's words made Tommy think. The cop hadn't shared his bed to hear him out, he could have stayed in his room with his 'wife'. There was concern Jim's eyes, concern for him. Jim was a honorable man. 

"Tommy is my friend." Ho Ng lied. 

But he wasn't. Tommy hated and feared the man. Jim was right. Ho Ng would kill him and he would bring shame to his family. He knew what to do. 

"There will be no killing aboard my ship." Tommy's voice had a determined edge. 

One of Tommy's men drew his gun. Ho Ng reacted quickly and shot the man. 

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Tommy," Ho Ng sneered. 

Tommy knew that there was no dealing with Ho Ng now. His men quickly took over the boat and brought the four of them below deck. 

When the bruisers were gone, Jim looked around. Shit! This was a stupid place to die. He wished Sandburg wasn't here with 

them. He tugged at the ropes binding him. 

"You know, when I look back on the all-time worst days in my life, this one is headed right for the top of the list." Elaine said with resignation. 

"Not that I'm in any rush or anything but, uh, why haven't they killed us yet?" Blair asked. 

He was a bit surprised at the easy change from smuggler to ally. He had noticed the way Tommy looked at Jim. There was something else besides smuggling and dealing going on between the two of them but he couldn't put his finger on it yet. 

"Probably because they haven't a plan yet which buys us a little time. " Jim was busy looking desperately for an escape. 

"Elaine, I've got a knife in my boot. Can you see if you can get it?" Jim said. 

Blair hadn't met Tommy before and he wasn't what he had expected. Not such a cool, handsome young man. 

"Got a question, Tommy," Blair asked. "I mean I understand that the money is pretty good in poaching but doesn't it bother you that you are killing endangered animals?" 

Jim mentally rolled his eyes as he listened. Even in a life or death situation Blair couldn't resist to do a lecture about environment. 

Elaine retrieved the knife. 

"Got it!" 

"Try and cut my ropes." 

She began to work at the ropes. In the meantime, the discussion between the two young men continued. Carefully she cut Jim's ropes. Jim wiggled free and turned to cut hers. 

"The medicines made from what I buy and sell are not just folk superstitions. In Asia people really believe in them." Tommy was calm and seemed to believe what he was telling Blair. 

"But nowadays, I mean all these ingredients or their equivalent could be made in a lab." Blair was getting angry. 

"Yes. But that's not part of our tradition. And of course, westerners do not understand or respect our cultural beliefs." 

Blair sighed and conceded. "Well, I do understand them and I respect them. But when cultural beliefs start to threaten the ecosystem, don't you think it's time for a change?" 

Elaine stood up and threw her ropes away. "My hands are starting to turn blue." 

Jim had been listening to everything happening on deck. 

"Everybody be quiet," he ordered. 

He heard Ho Ng telling his man to set up the explosives. 

"They're going to sink the ship with explosives." 

"How did...? Oh, right. I forgot, good instincts." Elaine rolled her eyes. 

Tommy watched Jim intently. Jim climbed the ladder up and tried to open the hatch. 

"There is no way to get out." Jim spoke quietly, almost to himself. 

"There is a way out. Cut me free and I'll show you. C'mon!" 

He gave Jim a pleading look. Jim nodded okay. He was desperate now. Time was running out for them. Elaine cut Blair and Tommy free. Tommy lead Jim to the wall and the shoved some boxes away to make room. Blair watched. He didn't trust the smuggler and he didn't understand why Jim trusted him. Tommy and Jim crouched on the floor in front of the wall. Tommy felt for the secret lock. He couldn't remember the trick to open the hatch. Desperately they searched the wall. 

"There's a passageway concealed in the bulkhead. I had it put in hide contraband. There is a way to get this open. I just... I just can't." Tommy fished about for the mechanism. 

Jim began to search too. A bolt came loose and fell in his hand. 

"These bolts are loose!" 

"Try it," Tommy urged. 

"Where does it lead?" Jim peered inside the narrow tunnel. 

"A hatch cover in the foredeck." Tommy answered. 

They moved through the narrow tunnel and ended up on the foredeck. When they reached the foredeck, Jim spied the men moving cargo and explosives. 

"It looks like our only chance is to take them one at a time." 

Sensing Jim's intent, Blair climbed the ladder to the hatch and grabbed a piece of metal. Jim listened in again. 

"They're setting the mines. We've got 30 minutes." 

"How do you know that?" Elaine asked. 

Blair hit the hatch and yelled for help to create a distraction. It worked. One of Ng's men cautiously opened the hatch and peered in. Jim came up behind him, knocking him unconscious and dumping him down the hatch into the waiting arms of the crew below. Blair looked nervously at Jim who was framed by the porthole above. He smiled a weak grin at him before Jim disappeared. 

Tommy, Elaine and Jim sneaked forward to Ho Ng's boat. Suddenly one of Tommy's men, who had been forced to help, saw them approach. Tommy signaled him to continue working as if he hadn't seen the escapees. He nodded and turned to continue loading the boxes. Jim jumped on the boat and pushed the guard down. The man fell on his back and Jim went down to beat the shit out of him. Elaine attacked the other man. They had overpowered the guards when suddenly Ho Ng appeared holding a gun. Jim trained his gun on Ho Ng. 

"No!" 

"Drop your gun!" Jim ordered. 

"I don't think so," he said, pulling the pin on a grenade, "I trigger this, we all die. Get up here, throw your weapons down." 

Jim shot a glance at Elaine. She was in no better position. Disappointed, he let his gun drop. The game was over. He climbed on the ship. Elaine was disarmed. He stood in front of Ho Ng with his hands raised. He recognized the hate in the other man's eyes and knew he was going to die. He thought Blair who was still below deck. Maybe he had still a chance to survive. 

Suddenly, the roar of a motorboat caught their attention. Tommy was leaving them behind. Ho Ng turned to shoot at the fleeing man. Jim used the distraction and attacked him. Elaine hit the guard brutally with a crowbar. Ho Ng let a grenade go and it rolled over the deck. Elaine jumped forward and threw it into the water. It exploded immediately. Ho Ng saw the tide turn in the cop's favor and decided to make good his escape. He jumped from the ship onto a JetSki. Blair heard the grenade explosion and ran forward to the quarter-deck. He was afraid what he might find. Tommy's men followed him. He was relived when he saw that Jim was okay. 

"Find the explosives!" Jim shouted at Blair and jumped down to the other watercraft, a WaveRunner, to follow Ho Ng. 

Blair turned back inside the ship desperately searching for the mines. They were easily to find. Ho Ng's men hadn't bothered to hide them. One of the Chinese crew members seemed to know how to disarm them. Elaine called the coast guard and cuffed Ho Ng's men. 

Blair was engrossed watching Jim disappear from view when he noticed a movement behind him. Snapping out of it, he searched for Elaine. 

Ho Ng was headed out to the open sea. Jim's WaveRunner was faster and he soon caught up. Ho Ng tried to escape him by making sharp, dangerous turns and jumping over some rocks. Jim was thrown from the JetSki when he crossed over the rocks. With a yell, he fell into the water and came dangerously close to hitting the rocks. The impact on the surface of the water almost knocked him out. The water was freezing and he felt his limps go taught. 

Ho Ng smiled turned around. Now he would finish the cop. Jim came up gasping for air. He saw Ho Ng approach. The man could now take his time to kill him. Suddenly Tommy's race boat crossed Ho Ng path and the bow wave flipped the JetSki over. Ho Ng wasn't a good swimmer. Helpless in the water, he almost drowned. Tommy stopped his boat next to Jim and smiled fondly at him. 

"A man of honor always pays his depts." 

The smile that Tommy gave him made him forget the water was icy. 

The Coast Guard was approaching fast. 

"Excuse me, got to pick up my men." 

Tommy gave him a last look and sped away to the open sea. Jim watched him taking off, not sure if he wanted to strangle Tommy or kiss him right now. 

Elaine looked around, they were alone. In a few minutes the men would realize that they would be easy to over power. And there was the merchandise. She pushed Blair to the boat and they left as fast as they could. In a save distance from the ship of the smugglers they stopped. Some crew members threw Ho Ng bruisers into the water and then they took off in full speed towards the open sea. Some of the swimming men headed in their direction. Blair steered the boat more in the direction of the coast guard for rendezvous. Worrying he picked up the binoculars to search for Jim. He tried the radio. 

"Simon? This is Blair. Hello?" The radio crackled. 

Simon's booming voice startled them. "We got him Sandburg, Jim's okay. They just fished him out of the water. 

Blair didn't care that the perps could escape he felt so relieved that Jim was okay. 

"Shit, Banks! They are leaving." Elaine barked into the mike. 

While they waited for orders, Blair told Elaine about her partner Rafferty. Tears formed in Elaine eyes. He wanted to distract her from her grief and asked her what had happened on the boat with Tommy Woo. 

"I was amazed when Tommy Woo stood up against Ho Ng. That was, well, king of suicidal and he knew it." 

"As far as I know Tommy had been threatened by Ho Ng several times before and didn't trust him anymore. Ho Ng would have killed him anyway. Even when this meant war with his family. Besides he has a thing for Jim." 

"What?" Blair laughed unbelieving. 

"Yeah!" She smirked. "When we were on board I thought he would crawl on top of Jim at any moment. He was practically drooling. And after the fire..." 

"A fire? On board?" 

"In the engine room. Jim smelled it and Tommy wanted to evacuate the ship. But Jim insisted that somebody was down there. He went down into the fire and Tommy went with him. They extinguished the fire and brought the wounded man up. You should have seen the look he gave Jim when he was taking care of the guy he rescued. We're talking serious Hero worship!" 

"Poor Jim." Blair said. 

"Oh, he was cool. He flirted with the guy shamelessly." 

"Really." Blair doubted her words. He couldn't see his uptight friend enduring the attentions of a man. 

"He was really professional. I must say I've underestimated your partner. He stayed with Tommy the rest of the night after the fire. I bet he dragged a whole lot of interesting little details out of him. Here they come." Elaine pointed at the approaching boat. 

The coast guard ship arrived. Blair was more than a little stunned. Jim had stayed the night with a guy who had a crush on him. 

"I can't imagine Jim flirting with a guy," He said aloud. 

Elaine flashed him a dry smile. "Yeah. It was this stupid macho teasing. They threw quotes about fearless warriors and honorable deaths at each other. You know. They loved this 'way of the warrior' stuff. It was boring. Men never grow up." 

Male bonding, Blair thought, exactly what a proud Chinese man would do. 

He couldn't believe it. Jim could be pretty cool with people if he wanted. He had probably sensed Tommy's interest in him and used it to manipulate him. And successfully too, if Elaine's rendition of things held true. After all, Tommy had changed sides. Blair tried to imagine Tommy's attempt to seduce Jim. He smirked. It would be like trying to seduce a rock. 

Jim stayed on the Coast Guard ship with Simon. Blair and Elaine were to returned to Cascade harbor by midday. Police were waiting for them when they disembarked at Cascade Pier. Rafe and Brown were there. 

"Sandburg! I'm sure you are glad to be back?" 

"And even in one piece!" Blair laughed. 

"I've heard you wrestled that Wildlife guy. And here I thought you only wrestled cute girls." 

"Well it's nicer to wrestle with girls and I definitely prefer it. You should try it, H." Blair paused a moment to let the jab sink it. "You guys heard anything from Jim?" 

"I think he'll be back in two or three hours. Go home and take a nap, Blair. We'll see you later at the station." 

Blair grinned, relieved. He had been up the whole night and the fight with Rafferty and the boat escapade had shaken him. Bone tired he drove home, showered and crawled into his bed. A weird dream woke him up. He heard Jim rummaging around in the bathroom. He got up and peered into the bathroom where Jim was standing with his back to him, toweling his hair and slipping a T-shirt on. Deep, red scratches ran over his back. There was no mistaking what had caused them. 

"Chief! How do you feel?" Jim smiled. 

Blair looked up, surprised. 

"Fine, fine. You?" 

"A bit cold. I made an unscheduled dive but I'm fine. We have to go into the station to fill out our reports." 

"Okay, just let me get dressed." 

Blair was dazed as he made his way back into his room and pulled a few clothes out. Jim had marks of passion on his back that definitely hadn't been there when they had left yesterday. According to Elaine he had flirted with Tommy Woo and had stayed at his room. Or had it been Elaine? Most likely. 

Once he and Jim were in the truck on the way to the station, he couldn't resist asking. 

"So you and Elaine got together at last?" 

"What?! What are you taking about?" 

"I saw that she had clawed your back, man." Blair said with a leer. 

Jim gave him a bewildered look and said nothing. Blair saw that Jim had clammed up as usual and gave up the attempt to get any information. Instead, he told Jim what had happened the previous night with Rafferty. 

"You got nine lives, Sandburg. I would still strangle the guy if I could." 

Blair heard the hidden concern and worry in Jim's voice. Jim realized how close Blair had come to serious harm while he was having fun with Tommy. He shouldn't be dragging Blair into shit like this. One of these days, he would get killed. 

"Elaine told me that Tommy had a crush on you." 

Shit! Elaine and her big mouth. Jim made a dismissive gesture. 

"That he wanted to jump your bones." Blair wheedled. 

"Like Elaine, you were right, Chief, at night on the boat, she started to babble about the moon." 

Blair laughed. "What happened?" 

Jim gave him a dirty look. "The boat caught fire." 

Blair grinned broadly. "You ran away from her!" 

Jim grinned back with evil glee. "In a way." 

They reached the station and Blair had to hold his further questions. Elaine had said that Jim had been with Tommy after the fire. Jim felt trapped. Blair was closing in, it was only a matter of time until he figured it out. During a break they went to get a coffee. Blair couldn't hold back any longer. He wanted once and for all know what had happened between the two men. 

"What happened between you and Tommy?" Blair asked. 

Jim raised his eyebrows. 

"Elaine had told me that you have stayed with Tommy. In his room. All night" 

Oh god! Jim dreaded. "Really?" He said coldly. 

"The scratches on your back. Who made them?" 

Jim started, remembering Tommy's hands on his body. He didn't want to talk at all about it with Blair. 

"What happened? Did he come on you?" Blair asked, concerned. 

Jim stared at his guide's worried face. Understanding dawned in him. Blair thought Tommy had molested him. How sweet. He smiled. Blair didn't understand this reaction. 

"Jim! What happened? Can't you tell me?" 

"Nothing terrible, calm down Chief. Okay. We kissed, that's all. Tommy got carried away." 

Blair gaped at him. "You kissed him? Just like that?" 

"Blair, I was undercover. And I don't freak if a guy kisses me, okay? Just let it lie will ya, please." Jim's words held an edge. 

Blair backed down. 

When Elaine invited him later for the weekend, he took the opportunity to lead Blair astray from his musings. Blair laughed about the lie about the tent. 

"Speaking of Mr. Woo, I have heard - according to Hong Kong police - he is on his way to south east Asia." Simon told him. 

"Even a pirate's gotta pull into port now and again." Jim said hopeful. 

Blair had noticed that the words hadn't been said so easily. When he laid his arm around his friend and they went out of the bull pen he realized that this wasn't over. 

Blair couldn't stop brooding about what had happened on the boat on that night. His picture of Jim had changed completely. He was sure Jim hadn't told him the whole story. He turned what he knew over and over in his mind. Why had Jim stayed the whole night with Tommy? Why had Tommy refused to kill them, knowing that he was going to die with them? It was simple - Jim had trusted Tommy. Just like that. This guy had kissed Jim and marked his back in passion. This hadn't been a chaste kiss on the cheek. Tommy had at least gotten his hands worked under Jim's shirt. Or had the shirt been off? What didn't Jim want to tell him about? Was he ashamed? Horrible pictures about an abused Jim formed in his head, of Jim forced to endure something awful to keep his cover, of Jim forced to give in to Tommy's groping. 

Jim had long noticed that Blair behaving like a chicken ready to lay an egg. He dreaded the moment when Blair started asking him about Tommy again. He should have expected this. Blair was a trained observer and he would ferret it out eventually. Now was the moment to confess all. He just wished it could had been later, like maybe in 30 years or so. 

On Saturday, Blair had worked up the courage to question his friend again. He sat down on the couch and watched Jim who was reading the newspaper. Jim lowered the paper. 

"Just spill it, Chief. The suspense is killing me." 

"What happened on the boat between you and Tommy Woo? Did you have sex with him? Did he force you? You can tell me, you know that, don't you? I'm here for you." 

Jim sighed. 

"Jim, trust me. You don't need to be ashamed." 

"We had sex. Okay, satisfied now?" 

Blair's breath caught. Jim carefully folded the newspaper on his lap. 

"And just to forestall the inevitable questions, let me tell you a few more things. Yes, I'm bi. Yes, I had male lovers and I was seventeen when I had sex with a man for the first time. That enough confession for you, Chief?" Jim said with a hard voice. 

"Yeah. Sure. I'm sorry I asked," Blair said in a small voice. 

He stood up, went to his room and flopped on his bed. That was so not what he had expected. He had forced Jim to come out to him. He had behaved like a jerk. He felt horrible. 

Jim sat on the couch and studied the edges of the carpet. 'This was really your best performance.' He thought. 'How to piss off your best friend.' He stood up and went to Blair's room. 

"Blair! I'm sorry. It's not your fault. Please ...talk to me." 

Blair emerged and studied his friend. 

"I had no right to question you like that. This not my business. I..., I just thought something bad had happened on the ship. Guess I'm completely wrong. You had probably a lot of fun," Blair said. 

"Yeah," he seemed lost for a moment, "Yeah, I had a lot of fun. Are you shocked now? Disgusted?" 

Blair shoved his curls behind his ears. "You are talking to Blair Sandburg, anthropologist. Do you really think I would be shocked? I'm, like, so cool with this." 

Jim doubted that but knew Blair meant it sincerely. He was sure Blair wouldn't look down on him. He could guess Blair's next question - was Jim attracted to him? He could see the question in Blair's eyes but the young man didn't ask. Maybe he had already an idea about the answer and didn't want to hear it. 

* * *

After a few awkward days, things went back to normal. Until a month later. They had to question some perps for a case of white slavery and a slimy guy came on to Blair rather bluntly. Blair freaked and hit the man. Blair was very embarrassed and apologized immediately. Jim got a pretty good idea how Blair would react towards him if he ever made a move on his friend. 

What he didn't realized was that Blair had reacted so violently because the perp had hit so close to home. 

Ever since Blair had learned about Jim's sexual orientation, he had begun a soul search about his own sexuality. He had always been attracted to women. He could recognize male beauty and had caught sexual vibes from men. Yet this was a far cry from really get aroused and wanting them. He even had picked up the subtle erotic overtones in Jim's gentle touches long before he had came out to him. But he had never bothered to analyze it. Most human interaction had a sexual aspect in it. Hell, if they were both apes living together Jim would already have mounted him to show his dominance. Instead he fussed about the loft, made him clean his stuff out of his territory. He was sure a part of Jim wanted to _mount_ him. He grinned at that picture. The big question was: was Jim in love with him? 

Blair had reacted to the perp's advances because he was nervous. He knew exactly what that meant: he was far less straight than he liked to believe. At some point, he finally asked to himself if he was only trying to work himself up to wanting to sleep with Jim. And he admitted to himself that he wanted it. Although he had not the slightest clue what would happen if he actually did it. It was just a fascinating, abstract idea. So what did he do now? He wanted to find out if he was bi and he couldn't use his best friend for experimenting. 

Although Jim had been afraid that their friendship would change when Blair knew the truth, nothing really had changed. Besides the incident with the perp coming on to Blair which had crushed any hopes Jim had harbored, everything was back to normal. He asked himself why he been so secretive and hidden this part of himself from Blair in the first place. 

Simon couldn't bear to watch his friend brood any longer and decided to do something about it. He stalked over to Jim's desk and bellowed at him. 

"Last chance before the summer is over. Do you want to go fishing again?" Simon gave him a smug smile. 

"Sure. Same place, same fish?" 

"You bet." 

"What about Sandburg?" 

"What about him?" 

"Should we take him along?" 

"C'mon, Jim, you don't go anywhere without him?" 

Jim smirked. 

"You need to finish your lessons in fly-fishing." Simon reminded him. 

* * *

Blair was eager to accompany them again. When the weekend arrived, they packed the truck and headed back to where they had last fished. Jim hid Simon's cell phone and cigars but the older man had slyly another package of cigars. After they set up their tents, they headed for the river. 

"I'm going to walk up the river a bit. I don't want all the fish disturbed by your inane attempts to fish, Sandburg." 

Blair made a face. He and Jim walked down river a bit. 

"Don't worry, Chief, we have a secret weapon." 

"What's that?" 

"Me." Jim waggled his eyebrows. 

"You mean you use your senses?" Blair asked delighted. 

Jim grinned at Blair's enthusiasm. Blair threw the line a few times but the beginner's luck from last time had evaporated. 

"You have to stop the back swing at nine o'clock. Like this." 

But Blair couldn't quite get the hang of it. Jim stepped behind him and, reaching around him, gripped the fishing rod, placing his hands over Blair's hands. Jim made as if to cast the line together with Blair. Blair, however, couldn't keep his mind on the lesson. Jim was snuggled against his back and it was a weird sensation. Immediately he imagined how it might feel to have such a tall lover, holding him safely like this. Jim noticed after a while that Blair wasn't paying attention and then it hit him. Blair was responding to the closeness and had gotten aroused. He drew back, unsure. Blair smiled shyly at him. 

"Blair?" 

"I'm sorry man. It's... I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." 

"I'm fine." 

Jim stared down at him. He'd been totally wrong - Blair wanted him! Unable to resist, he took Blair's face into his hands and pressed a hard and needy kiss to his lips. Blair struggled and Jim drew back, shocked at his own eagerness. 

"Jesus, Blair! Sorry!" 

"Man, I'm slipping on the stones." 

Jim grabbed Blair and pulled the smaller man against him to kiss him senseless. Blair went pliant in his arms. It felt like coming home, as if the last piece of the puzzle had found its place and the picture was complete. Jim wanted to eat Blair alive and to make up for all the time he had to wait for this. 

"Holy shit!" 

Jim turned. Simon stared at the two of them standing knee deep in the water and clutching at each other. 

"I thought you were giving lessons in fishing, not in kissing!" 

Blair turned beet red and tried to hide behind Jim. Jim failed to find a clever comeback. Instead, he grinned like a love struck fool. Simon turned and stomped back to his fishing spot mumbling under his breath about weird friends and heart attacks. 

"Whoa, we sure surprised him. Suppose he'll fire us now?" 

"He'll fire you, maybe, I don't know." 

Blair snickered and Jim frowned at his friend's pretty face. He was distracted by the oh so kissable lips. He couldn't help grinning and he knew he was a goner. Blair pulled at his shirt. 

"More, I want more!" 

Pouting, he put his arms around Jim's neck. Jim complied eagerly. 

"You two are not going to catch any fish like that. Never mind what your hormones are telling you." 

Simon was back, probably because he needed to see it again to believe it. 

"Shut up, Simon." Jim growled. 

"Okay, okay. I see. It's up to me to make sure we have a dinner later," Simon muttered. 

"Maybe we should try to fish?" Blair suggested. 

Jim sighed and rested his face against Blair's inhaling his scent. 

They caught two fish although only by accident. The fish had been stupid enough to bite the dangling fly although the two men hadn't paid any attention. They had been too busy groping and kissing each other. Simon had called them finally to the campsite. He had made coffee and begun to grill the fish. He looked at them with sympathy and pity, as if they were doomed with a terminal illness, lovesickness. They settled down and Blair brought out bread and beer. 

"Couldn't you have left the kid alone? He has still his whole life ahead of him." Simon complained to his friend. 

Jim glared at Simon. But Blair laughed. 

"Don't worry, Simon, I can look after myself." 

"I just wanted to warn you." Simon said gravely in a stage voice. 

Jim rolled his eyes and Simon grinned. "Jim is secondhand merchandise." 

Blair studied Jim who'd blushed under Simon's teasing. A thought occurred him and he walked back to his car. Lube and condoms? He didn't have any. Shit! 

Simon leaned closer to Jim and whispered. "Aren't you afraid he will wear you out? He is a pretty wild pony, a demanding little cock tease." 

"Don't feel that old yet." Jim protested. 

"Yeah, but when a man reaches a certain age his equipment doesn't work like it did once." 

"You speaking from your own experience, Simon?" Jim asked wryly. 

"Nah, I'm a healthy stud. But you...do you even still know how the whole thing works? You are a little of out practice." 

"Don't worry, Simon. All I have to do is lie back and spread my legs." Jim said nonchalantly. 

Simon couched his coffee up. Blair had heard the last words and had stopped, stunned. Somehow he had always imagined Jim being on top. Being buff and macho and all that. Trying desperately to pretend nothing had happened, he walked over to his friends and sat down. Simon gave him a strange look, something between admiration and worry, as if he admired Blair's courage and at the same time didn't want to be in his place. Then both looked at Jim who became self-conscious. 

"What?" He snapped. 

Simon bit on his cigar. "Does that mean Tommy Woo fucked you?" 

Blair stared expectantly at Jim. 

"That's none of your business." Jim stood up and stretched his legs. 

He didn't want to talk about Tommy in Blair's presence. He didn't want the younger man to hear it. 

"Oh, c'mon, don't leave us hanging." 

"Yes." Blair declared knowingly. 

Jim wandered into the darkness. 

"Thanks a lot, Simon." Blair said unfriendly. 

"Go after him, kid," Simon ordered. 

"Oh yeah, right. He'll bite my head off and it'll be your fault." 

"No, he won't. Don't be such a chicken shit, Blair." 

Blair sighed and stumbled after Jim into the dark woods. 

"Jim? Jim?" 

Jim heard him coming but wanted him to search a bit. 

"Jim, baby, where are you?" 

Jim smiled at the endearment. 

"Over here, Sandburg." 

"Sorry about Simon, man. Are you, like, completely pissed?" 

"Nah, I'm okay. Better now that you're here. Simon was just giving me the same shit anybody would, just teasing. And I couldn't kiss you in front of him." 

"Doesn't it sound silly when I tell you that I thought you were a top?" 

"No, of course not. You have just to be open to the possibilities," Jim said sounding unsure. 

Blair did his favorite thing, kissing Jim, effectively stopping any more discussion. After a while, Jim had to gasp for air as Blair had attached himself to his face like an octopus. 

"Simon is calling us. Aren't you hungry?" 

"Sure." 

Jim dragged the unwilling Blair back to their campsite and the delicious smelling food. Before they reached their tents, Jim took Blair aside. 

"I want you to sleep in my tent tonight. What do you think?" Jim asked softly. 

"Do you think I could sleep knowing you are only a few feet away?" 

Hungrily, they ate their dinner. Simon couldn't stop teasing them. After a few beers, they crawled into their tents. Simon didn't even blink when Blair bypassed his own tent for Jim's. 

"I hope I don't have to arrest you two for indecent behavior during the night." 

Jim flipped him the bird. Simon laughed and winked. 

To Blair's surprise, they necked but Jim insisted that they go slow. He didn't want to scare his new lover and this wasn't the right place to begin this with Simon just a few feet away. 

"What would Simon think if you run screaming out of the tent." 

"Jim, I trust you." 

"I don't trust me, okay?" 

Blair made big eyes and snorted. "What do you do, change into a black panther?" 

Jim waggled his eyebrows and Blair laughed. 

"And just what am I supposed to do now with this boner? I can't sleep like this! You have to do something about it or I'll take care of it myself and you can watch." 

Blair grabbed deftly his dick thought his jeans and stroked, waiting for Jim to give in. 

"Okay. Hands off." 

Blair raised his hands and leaned back, waiting. Jim smiled smugly and run a finger along the outline of his hardened dick. Blair gasped. Slowly Jim drew the zipper down and slipped his hand in to fondle the hot genitals. Carefully he slipped the cock out and studied it. Blair panted and stared at Jim mesmerized. The rapt attention on Jim's face turned him on incredibly. His groin burned and when Jim began to stroke him, he fell forward against him. He buried his face in Jim's shirt as he jerked and came over Jim's hand. 

"That was ...... great, man." Blair was breathless. 

"You're welcome." 

Blair smiled weakly and grabbed the back of Jim's head and kissed him hard. 

"Now you." 

Clumsily he opened Jim's fly and shoved his hand in. Jim spread his legs a bit for better access. He sighed when the callused finger tips stroked over his dick. 

"You are packing a monster in there, aren't you?" 

Blair stroked gently. They were both still dressed. Jim had leaned back and had one hand in a death grip on Blair's shirt. When Jim closed his eyes and gasped, Blair worried. 

"You okay, man, your senses I mean?" 

"Fine! God, Chief, don't stop!" 

Blair pumped faster and Jim came with a shout. Blair crawled on top of Jim and kissed him. 

"Be quiet or Simon's gonna come arrest us for disturbing the peace." 

"Sandburg, I really doubt that Simon wants to know what we are doing." 

Blair snuggled against Jim and fell asleep. Jim cleaned them up a bit and drew the blankets over them before falling asleep too. 

The next day was simply wonderful. They fished, kissed, threw each other loving and smoldering glances, and endured Simon's merciless teasing. When they drove home that night, Blair sat in the back seat and felt that life was utterly beautiful. With a sigh, he realized that he was, for the first time, really in love. He'd felt warm and fuzzy inside since he'd woken up next to Jim. The older man had held him against him, a peaceful expression on his face. He felt safe and welcomed. Jim watched and smiled at him in the rear view mirror the whole time. Simon let them out at the loft. 

"Tell me when I have to pick out the wedding presents." 

"Sure, Simon, you'll be the first," Jim said patiently. 

They carried their stuff upstairs and Blair began to make something to eat. 

Jim bit into the offered sandwich and asked, "How about sleeping upstairs with me?" 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

"We don't need to do anything." 

"Don't be so shy. I want to see what you can do with that monster, Jim. I want already." 

"I just thought since you had always been a bit prude." 

"Me?" Blair asked incredulous. 

Jim shrugged. "Or awkward." 

"I'll show you awkward. I'm gonna go shower then you'll see." 

Blair had started shucking clothes as he headed for the bathroom. 

"How about showering together?" Jim asked hopefully. 

Blair stopped, completely naked in front of Jim! 'You are a prude' he chided himself. But he didn't want to admit it to Jim. 

"You're on, man!" 

Blair went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Jim watched, amused reading the mixed emotions on Blair's face. Jim peeled himself out of his clothes and followed Blair who backed against the wall. 

"Could you soap me up? I'd like that." Jim offered the soap to Blair. 

Blair grabbed it and soaped Jim up mechanically. It was clear he was nervous. He ran his hands over Jim's wonderful muscular body. He'd never had felt so unsure about himself as now when faced with this incarnation of male beauty. 

"Your turn." He gave Jim the soap. 

Jim picked Blair's hand up and kissed the wrist and worked the soap up the arm in a sensual stroking. After that, he rinsed and kissed the fresh smelling skin. Slowly and tenderly, Jim washed Blair from head to toe. He relished the feeling of freely touching Blair everywhere for as long as he wanted. Blair watched with huge eyes and was very aroused. He could see Jim's pure enjoyment in the act and was deeply touched. When Jim reached finally his cock and balls, Blair was panting hard and had to grip the showerhead or his knees would have buckled. When Jim's face neared his groin on the way to kissing the head of his cock, Blair came suddenly with a shout, hitting Jim's face with his cum. Blair let go the shower head and slumped down. Jim caught him and held him cradled against his chest. 

"I'm sorry, Jim. I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Jim chuckled. "I'm flattered." 

Blair noticed the hard dick poking into him. 

"What about you?" 

Jim looked silly with his wet hair hanging into his face. 

"Any ideas?" He grinned at Blair. 

"Can I kiss it to make it better?" 

"Sounds perfect." Jim's voice was hoarse. 

Blair bent to reach the purple cock standing out from Jim's groin. Experimentally he ran his fingers along the underside and suckled at the head. Jim arched and searched desperately for something to clutch. Blair's wet hair fell over his face and tickled Jim's thighs and groin. His senses went wild and he saw rainbow colors before his eyes and came violently. Blair swallowed what he could and beamed at Jim. 

"Good?" 

Jim nodded and tousled Blair's hair. They crawled out of the shower. 

Blair wanted to dry Jim. Jim wanted to wrap Blair in a huge towel. Jim squeaked when a wet, cold and wiggly Blair rubbed himself over him. To Jim's surprise Blair's voice became deeper and darker when he was aroused, while he embarrassed himself with his voice going higher into a slightly effeminate howl. Finally Jim managed to wrap Blair into a huge bath towel. He held it together under Blair's chin and towed the younger man up to his bedroom. He climbed on his bed and dragged Blair with him. He cradled him in his lap still wrapped in the towel. Playful Blair licked at the nearest piece of skin. 

Jim pondered the ceiling for a moment. "How far do you want to go?" 

"All the way, if you want." Blair said with more confidence than he was feeling. 

Blair nibbled a bit at Jim's chin and Jim released him to lean back. Blair ran a hand over Jim's body. Smooth and hard. He cupped with both hands the pecs and leaned forward to bite the nipples. Jim ached and ran his hands through Blair's wet hair. He had dreamed about coming in Blair's hair. 

"What do you want? Tell me what you want. " Blair uttered hoarsely. 

"Your hair, let me feel your hair." 

Blair smiled and laid himself on top of Jim and let his body hair brush over the sensitive skin. Jim felt the coarse pubic hair tickle his groin. The band of hair on his tummy made his abs twitch and the chest hair drove his nipples wild. The long curls hung over his face like a veil excluding the rest of the world. Blair had spread Jim's arms to the side holding them there. He wanted to control Jim, drive him mad. He ground against Jim until the larger man was incoherent and his hips already jerking up involuntary. 

"Turn over, turn over," Blair urged. 

He searched for lube and condoms in the night stand. With a shaking hand he spread Jim's cheeks and pushed a finger inside his hole. Jim moaned and writhed. Blair hurried to add two more fingers with lots of lube. He slipped a condom over his hard erection and lubed even more. His thighs shook from restraint. 

"Jim!" He whined. 

He had no clue how he should get inside the writhing Jim. He wasn't laying still long enough. Jim forced himself out of his semi zone out. Blair sat on his heels in the middle of the bed, his fingers and dick greased up. Sweat clung in his hair and the eyes were black pools. He looked small and vulnerable. 

"Jim?" Blair asked unsure. 

Jim turned slowly like a big, lazy cat. His nostrils flared. With a swift motion he shoved Blair on his back against the pillows. Gripping the railing over Blair's head he straddled him and sank down on his hard cock. Blair screamed and jerked up. Nothing had ever felt like this. Tight and hot. Buried to his balls, he stared up at the man over him. Jim looked alien to him. Holding himself up with his arms on the railing, the strain made his muscles bulge and spread his wide chest. He had a feral expression of pleasure on his face. Blair felt helpless under the tall man. Jim could now do with him whatever he wanted. 

Jim rocked on him, moaning and gripping Blair's dick hard with his muscles. Blair felt like he was drowning in the sensation of being ridden by his lover. Jim leaned forward and captured his mouth, shoving his tongue inside to play with his mate. Blair felt completely possessed by Jim. It drove him wild and he used all his strength to push up his hips. The helpless struggling of his smaller lover against his bigger weight, the determination in Blair's face ignited Jim's orgasm. Jim shuddered and came with a howl against him. His face contorted in ecstasy. His tight grip loosened a bit and Blair began a frantic pumping upwards. He clutched desperately at Jim's arms, holding him up as he started to slump over him. Jim gave a low keening sound. Blair was shocked how far gone he was. For a split second, he hesitated, unsure. He realized how safe Jim must feel with him to let himself go. A feeling of tenderness washed over him. Blair's orgasm burst up from his toes as his body snapped taught and he thrashed wildly. With a deep sigh he let Jim go. The cop fell boneless on top of him, his face buried in his hair. 

"Jim, baby. Come back to me, man," Blair crooned. 

Blair stroked over the spiky hair and Jim's neck and kissed the ear and sweaty cheek. Jim swallowed but didn't move an inch. 

"C'mon, honey, move!" 

He felt himself slip out of Jim's ass and dared to roll them over onto their sides. Jim groaned. Blair tucked them under the blankets and snuggled against Jim. 

* * *

Blair woke up first. Jim lay on his side on the top of the blankets. The bed was a mess and Jim looked like a demigod after a bacchanal. Reality kicked in. 

'I had sex with a man, my best friend!' Blair thought worriedly. He was confused. When he had found out about Jim's bisexuality he'd seen him as a top who probably fucked macho pretty men. It hadn't been a problem to see Jim like this. It fit the alpha male picture he had of his older friend. Then when Jim had confessed to being a bottom, his picture had shifted considerably. He had imagined him to be pliant and passive. But Jim hadn't been a bit passive. He had been overpowering like always. Blair had no clue how he to reconcile the multiple impressions of his friend. 

He ran his foot along Jim's hairy legs. They were much hairier than his, the same with his forearms. Above the knee the hair disappeared. There was not much hair on his groin and only a few strands of hair around his nipples. Blair pondered the long legs. He had always liked leggy girls for their long slender limbs that could wind themselves around him. Soft thighs and buttocks. Jim's legs were very long, but they were hard, hairy and heavy, lethal weapons. His soft penis and balls nestled on his thigh. Yesterday he had licked at them and had put his fingers in Jim's ass without thinking. 

"Second thoughts, Chief?" Jim smiled nervously. 

Blair wanted to deny it but thought better. 

"It wasn't like I expected it to be," He answered truthfully. 

Jim waited with an inexpressive smile. 

"It was fantastic. But I'm a bit... overwhelmed. I feel insecure about almost everything." 

Jim avoided Blair's gaze and studied the bedspread instead. He was scared to ask. 

"Do you still want this relationship?" 

Blair launched himself in Jim's arms. 

"I love you and I want you, never doubt that." 

He kissed his face all over. Jim lay back, relieved. 

"I just thought it would be easier to figure it all out. You know I love you and everything will be fine." 

"It never works like that, Chief." 

"Yeah, maybe, but you are mine now and I'm not willing to give you up." 

"Pretty possessive." 

"No catch and release." 

Blair wiggled on top of his lover. 

"Tell me one of your fantasies." 

"Not until you tell me one of yours." 

Blair shifted on top of his lover. "Well mostly... I watch you." 

"Ah, the ever present voyeur Blair Sandburg." 

Blair tweaked a nipple. "I imagine watching you with women, with Tommy. Sometimes you notice that I'm looking, sometimes not. Or I watch you playing with yourself and you think about me when you're doing it." 

Jim chuckled. "I think I'll can do the last thing. If you want." Jim's voice had gotten a velvet quality to it. 

Blair scrambled out of the bed as if afraid Jim would change his mind. He pulled the desk chair over to the bed and sat down. Just the idea made him hard. 

"Go on," Blair growled. 

Jim was surprised for a moment and wondered if he could really satisfy Blair's expectations. He leaned back and propped himself up the pillows. Spreading his legs, he tentatively touched his cock. He gazed over at Blair who was hard and moaning. Encouraged, he began playing with his balls, kneading them. He ran his fingers down his perineum and touched his hole. Not yet! He returned to his nipples and slowly rubbed them in circular motions. His dick was trying to stand up. 

"I'm thinking your hands on me," Jim whispered. 

Blair whimpered. Jim wetted his fingers and pushed one inside. Blair arched on his chair. Jim was really doing this and for him! Exposing himself so wantonly to fulfill his fantasy. 

"I imagine you in there," Jim's voice was hoarse. "Loving me, fucking me." 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Blair imitating his motions. Blair's scent hit him. A wave of pleasure ran up his legs and constricted his chest. Arching, he tried to smother the groan that escaped. He wanted to be silent now. Panting he lay there with closed eyes and tried to get back to what he was doing. The knowledge that Blair sat a few feet away, watching, drove him into a sweet sexual madness. His hand crept back to his dick and curled around it. He heard Blair swallow. Smiling, he began a hard quick stroking that bordered on painful. Arching up, he lifted his hips until only his heels pressed into the mattress. Faster and faster. He heard the motions from Blair's direction, desperate fast motions. He opened his eyes and the erotic picture ripped the orgasm from him. Blair tumbled forward and slid from the chair down onto his knees. Jim came with a strangled cry. 

Blair slid onto the bed and slumped over him, his head resting on his stomach. Automatically Jim's arms came around him. Blair slipped back and tucked his face in Jim's side. Jim rolled over and curled around Blair, throwing a leg over Blair's hip. They fell asleep. 

Two hours later they woke up together. Blair threw himself on Jim who groaned at the impact. 

"Careful, Sandburg. I'm not a trampoline." 

"I love you. That was awesome." 

"Ditto." 

"How about breakfast?" 

"How about a nap?" Jim replied sleepily. 

"You nap, I make breakfast." 

"You are..." 

"What, spill it!" 

"You are the best thing since the invention of the light bulb." 

"Aww, man, sweet talk will get you everywhere you want to be." 

* * *

End

 


End file.
